Hobi baru Urahara
by as3yuni13
Summary: Based from chapter 589. [IchiRuki]


**Summary : (Based from chapter 589) **

**Genre : Humor**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.**

**Berat bersih : 490 kata.**

* * *

Sebelum Ichigo, Chad dan Inoue pergi ke istana Soul King, Urahara berbisik pada Ichigo. "Jadi, Kurosaki-san, kau tidak suka baju yang aku buatkan untuk Orihime?"

"E.. eh!? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kau jadi canggung begitu? Jujur saja, apa kau tidak suka dengan baju yang dikenakan Orihime?"

"Ti.. tidak, hanya saja itu terlalu terbuka kan?"

"Ternyata benar. Kini aku tahu seleramu."

"Eh!?"

"Kau tidak suka perempuan yang buka-bukaan ya. Kalau begitu kau pasti lebih menyukai perempuan seperti Kuchiki-san ya?"

"Eh!?" Hmm, Rukia memang jauh dari kata-kata buka-bukaan, bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya jika kedunia nyata, Rukia lebih sering mengenakan dress selutut dibanding memakai baju yang terbuka atau pakaian ketat.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Kuchiki-san memakai baju yang terbuka ya?" Ungkap Urahara sambil meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tu.. tunggu.." Urahara tak menghiraukannya, ia semakin menjauh dari meriam dan bersiap dengan komputernya, bermaksud meluncurkan tembakan meriam.

"Hmm, lain kali aku akan membuat baju untuk Kuchiki-san juga ah!"

"Ap.. apa!?" Sepertinya perkataan Urahara yang satu itu masih dapat didengar Ichigo meskipun jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Dan akhirnya meriam dari divisi duabelas itupun ditembakkan.

"Kisuke, apa benar kau akan membuat baju seperti Inoue untuk Rukia?" Ucap Yoruichi.

"Eeeh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir Byakuya akan marah jika Rukia memakai baju yang terlalu terbuka." Sepertinya Yoruichi masih tidak setuju dengan tingkah Urahara yang membuat baju tidak senonoh hanya untuk memuaskan otak mesumnya saja. Atau mungkin Yoruichi memang ingin memperingatkan Urahara tentang sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja aku tahu. Oleh karena itu, siapa yang bilang aku ingin membuat baju seperti Orihime untuk Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh, lalu?"

"Aku ingin membuatkan baju bertema Chappy untuknya, Kuchiki-san adalah penggemar Chappy nomor satu di tokoku. Hmm, mungkin aku akan membuatkan jaket bertopi kuping kelinci untuknya." Sepertinya benar, Urahara mempunyai hobi baru, kalau begitu Ishida-san harus berhati-hati kesaingi Urahara.

"Ooh.."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku membuatkan baju yang terbuka untuk Kuchiki-san, aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kurosaki-san jika melihatnya." Sepertinya otak Urahara kembali ke mode mesum.

"Kau, sudah kubilang kan, Byakuya pasti akan marah."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kubuatkan untukmu?"

"Eh!?"

Sementara itu, di atas langit, dalam perjalanannya menuju istana Soul King, Ichigo masih memikirkan perkataan Urahara.

_".. bagaimana jika Kuchiki-san memakai baju yang terbuka.. "_

_Tidak mungkin Rukia mau._ Mengingat sifat Rukia yang kasar, tidak mungkin Rukia mau memakai pakaian yang girly. _Tapi Bagaimana jika Rukia mau? _Otak Ichigo sepertinya sedang berdebat. _Seandainya Rukia mau, bagaimana penampilannya?_

_".. aku akan membuatkan baju untuk Kuchiki-san juga.. "_

_Rukia memakai baju seperti Inoue!? Tidak mungkin, apa juga yang akan dipamerkan Rukia?_ _Tapi, bagaimana jika ia memakai baju yang seperti itu ya?_ Nampaknya Ichigo masih berkutat dengan imajinasinya. Imajinasi yang sangat berbahaya. Urahara-san, anda berhasil membuat anak polos ini galau..

Sementara itu, Chad yang ikut mendengar perkataan terakhir Urahara.. "Mufh, mufh. Mufh, mufh." Berubah ke mode tak-tahan-pada-yang-imut. Sepertinya Chad pun berpikiran baju seperti apa yang akan diberikan Urahara, namun entah mengapa ia bisa berujung seperti ini.

* * *

Maksa banget pengen IchiRuki yah? Abisnya tadi pagi wall fb saya penuh sama yang komen chapter ini, padahal kalo saya sendiri ketawa-ketawa baca chapter ini (Haha, maaf. Abisnya Ichigo bagi saya keliatan polos, dan lagi kenapa Yoruichi bisa keluar dari situ. Haha, maaf.)

Sebenernya pengen nulis cerita IchiRuki yang lainnya, tapi berhubung IchiRuki nya di pinjem buat crossover sama LRFFXIII jadinya saya abisin cerita-cerita IchiRuki nya disana (meskipun fic nya mandeg udah sebulan :v)

Btw, hope u like it, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
